


Learning The Hard Way

by DrCosimaCormier



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, Spanking, i'm not good with tags sorry, lowkey roleplay, soft lady dimitrescu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCosimaCormier/pseuds/DrCosimaCormier
Summary: reader gets punished
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Learning The Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request! please enjoy! and tell me what you think! apologies for any grammatical errors! and also I apologise if the romanian is not correct, we'll blame it on google translate!  
> Te iubesc - I love you  
> Și eu te iubesc, draga mea frumoasă - I love you too, my beautiful darling

You'd been Lady Dimitrescu's handmaiden for the past ten months. The last girl had only lasted two weeks and when you were appointed the job, you never saw her again. The thought made you shudder as you made the Mistress' tea. 

You let out a small gasp as you realised her daughters, Daniela, Elise, and Victoria were in the room with her. You hadn't realised that they would be there so you excused yourself to go get more cups. Lady Dimitrescu allowed you to do so and when you came back, you saw that she had already poured her tea. You were a little saddened by that fact because you liked pouring the tea for her. Feeling her breath on your neck as you leaned over with the teapot. You shook the thought from your head and set the extra teacups in front of each daughter. 

"Y/N, is something wrong?" Lady Dimitrescu asked when she noticed that you were just standing next to the table. 

You gulped. "No, My Lady." You replied. There was a slight fear in your eyes and you knew that she could see it. She gestured towards the teapot and you realised that you were meant to pour her daughter's teas. "My Lady, I don-" She cut you off. 

Lady Dimitrescu locked eyes with you. "You don't know what? How they like their tea?" Lady Dimitrescu asked. You nodded your head. "Well, I suppose you'll just have to use your mouth and ask them, won't you, my dear?" You nodded your head again and she smiled.

"I don't really like tea." Elise said before you could even ask. You nodded your head and made your way over to Victoria. 

"Oh no, no, no tea for me either." Victoria said with a shake of her head. You gave her a tight smile as you nodded your head. You made your way over to Daniela, who smiled at you. Her smile was a bit sinister in your opinion, but you would never tell her that. 

"Pour. I'll tell you when to stop and what to add so pay attention." Daniela said. You nodded your head and began pouring her teacup. You were doing great until the pot slipped from your hand causing the tea to go all over the table and Daniela's dress. "You little rat! This dress was one of my favourites and you fucking ruined it. Mother!" Daniela shouted as loudly as she could. 

You cowered at her tone as you look towards Lady Dimitrescu. You knew you were going to punished so you waited for her to dismiss her daughters. But she never did. Yup gulped. Certainly she was going to punish you in front of them, right? 

"Y/N, come here." Lady Dimitrescu ordered. You obeyed and quickly made your way over to her. "Be a dear and clean up the mess that you've just made." She said before pulling you closer to her so she could whisper in your ear. "I expect you to lick up every last drop of tea, do you understand?" Lady Dimitrescu asked. 

You nodded your head. "I understand, Lady Dimitrescu." You replied as you made your way over to the spilled tea and lowered yourself down to the floor. You stuck your tongue out and started lapping the spilled tea up. You were a little embarrassed and the girls snickering at you didn't help as your face grew hot and flushed. You licked up all the tea off the floor for what seemed like hours, feeling a little dizzy from the taste of it. It tasted like no other tea that you'd ever tried. Lady Dimitrescu motioned for you to come back to her and you did. "Yes, Mistress?" 

She smiled at you before swiping her thumb against your chin and sucking the excess tea off of her finger. You shuddered at the sight and felt yourself getting a little turned on by it. "Girls, you're dismissed. And Daniela, dear, please do watch the tone you use with my pet, I'd hate for you to lose your tongue over something so mundane." Lady Dimitrescu said. Daniela frowned at her mother's words, but nodded reluctantly. "Now, pet, your punishment is not over." Lady Dimitrescu said as she stood up and grabbed your hand. 

"It's not, My Lady?" You asked. She was walking to her room in a hurry and you could barely keep up. "Alcina, slow down a bit." You said. Your eyes widened as you realised you'd spoken her first name. "I'm sorry, Mistress, I didn't me-" She cut you off. 

"If you weren't already being punished, I'd put you in the dungeon, pet." Lady Dimitrescu said as the two of you entered her chambers. She locked the door and practically threw you on the floor near the bed. "Stand up and take your clothes off before I rip them off." Lady Dimitrescu demanded, she let out a small growl and you scrambled up to obey her demand. The two of you made eye contact and you never broke it as you undressed. You decided that you were going to take it a bit slow, excruciatingly slow. "Pet..." Lady Dimitrescu said with another low growl.

"Yes?" You replied with a feigned act of innocence. You knew she was growing a bit irritated with you as you slipped the dress off, leaving yourself only in your undergarments. You stood there in front of her, still making eye contact, but making no effort to take the rest of your clothing off. Lady Dimitrescu was the one to break the eye contact as she made her way into her closet. Usually you would undress her but it seemed like she didn't want that task from you tonight. "Are you alright, Mistress?" You called out. You fidgeted with your fingers, waiting for her to reply or come out of the closet, whichever came first. 

"I'm quite alright, pet." Lady Dimitrescu replied as she came out of the closet. She was wearing her nightgown? It was a little suspicious seeing as she was supposed to be punishing you more. Lady Dimitrescu made her way over to the bed and sat down, patting her leg for you to sit down on. "You didn't do so well with your test, did you?" Lady Dimitrescu asked. The question was rhetorical but you still nodded your head in reply. "And I know I already punished you with humiliation, but then you spoke my first name. That's not one of the names I told you to address me by, is it?" Lady Dimitrescu asked.

You shook your head. "No, My Lady, it's not." You replied. You wanted to explain yourself, but you knew she wouldn't hear any of it from you. 

She hummed as she rested her cheek on top of your head, your head resting on her shoulder as you played with her necklace. You liked being close to her. "Pick a number 1-100, my dear." Lady Dimitrescu said softly. 

You gulped. You knew what the number game meant. "Mistress..." You mumbled out but her grip around your waist tightened. You weren't going to be able to get out of this punishment like the last few times. "Safe word?" You asked. You felt her nod her head against yours and you let out a small sigh. "35." You always got to pick the first number. Lady Dimitrescu patted your waist signalling for you to stand up. You took off the rest of your clothes and put yourself over her thighs and squirmed until you were in a comfortable enough position. 

"You were 25 off, my dear, that's not bad."Lady Dimitrescu said as she caressed your bottom. "Count and if you need me to stop then say the safe word, okay?" Lady Dimitrescu asked. You nodded your head and her hand came down hard on your ass. 

"One." You counted. That one really hurt. "Five." The next four came back to back and she was not going easy with these hits either. You felt the tears building up as the next strikes came. "Nine." You whimpered out. She stopped for a moment and ran her hand over you, you hissed a bit at her touch but the coolness of her hand also felt good. 

"You're doing so well, pet." Lady Dimitrescu murmured. "I might have to award you for good behaviour." Lady Dimitrescu added as she strikes you six more times. 

You knew you were sobbing, but the sound wasn't reaching your ears. You kind of lost count of the hits and you were too tired for anymore so you shouted out the safe word. "Pineapple! Pineapple!" You shouted as you sobbed. 

Lady Dimitrescu stopped and pulled you up so that you were sitting in her lap and she held you as you sobbed. "Hey, hey, it's okay, Y/N." Lady Dimitrescu said softly. "You did so good for your Mistress, dear." 

"Al- Alci?" You asked softly. She hummed in response. "I'm sorry." You apologised. 

"No need to apologise, Y/N." Lady Dimitrescu replied. "I'll run you a bath and then you can go to sleep." Lady Dimitrescu suggested. You nodded your head as best as you could. Lady Dimitrescu stood up and laid you down on the bed. 

You wiped the tears from your face. "Te iubesc, Alcina." You said. You weren't looking at her and you said it softly but you need she heard you. 

Lady Dimitrescu turned and looked back at you with a soft smile. "Și eu te iubesc, draga mea frumoasă." Lady Dimitrescu replied. 

You smiled at her reply and closed your eyes and waited for Lady Dimitrescu to come back and get you for your bath.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: homoo-wan-kenobi & ladydimitrescuspet (open for prompts/requests)  
> twitter: drcosimacormier


End file.
